The present invention relates to a battery retention system for retaining a battery pack in a power tool.
A battery pack may be connected to a power tool such as a screwdriver, a drill, an impact driver, a ratchet, a reciprocating saw, etc. to provide power to the tool. Such power tools include a motor and typically generate vibrations as a result of use. A battery pack is typically retained in the tool by way of a latch mechanism. The latch mechanism is subject to possible failure due to fatigue, particularly when used in tools that generate vibrations.